The present disclosure relates generally to x-ray system status indication, and particularly to x-ray system status tone generation.
Some x-ray systems rely on a tone and a light to indicate that an x-ray exposure is in progress. X-ray systems, such as a mobile x-ray system, for example, may be utilized in many environments such as hospitals that may include other devices that generate audio tones, such as from multiple alarms or monitors, as well as ambient background noise that may be generated by ventilators, and intravenous pumps, for example. Mobile x-ray systems may be used in many different rooms having various types and levels of background noise, such as an intensive care unit, an operating room, an emergency room, and a neo-natal care room, for example.
In these environments it can be difficult to distinguish the tone generated in response to the x-ray exposure from other noises in the room. Depending upon the type and intensity of ambient noise within the room in which the x-ray system is used, the specific tone that relates to the exposure of the x-ray system may be difficult to distinguish. Although the volume of the tone may be turned to a volume loud enough to be louder than the other noises in a room, the user may not want the volume that high in all circumstances, such as if an x-ray is taken to determine that a breathing tube is properly positioned within a sleeping patient, for example. If an operator of the x-ray system does not understand that the exposure has occurred, he or she may decide to re-take the exam, which would potentially result in an image that does not conform to expectations.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for an x-ray status indication arrangement that overcomes these drawbacks.